


Simpsons Discord Contest

by CykaSpace



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Discord Competition, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: FBSRO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FBSRO

Week One:

Getting lost in nature

 

Bart had wandered into further into the woods than he would have actually liked; now forgetting which way he had come and how to get out. It didn’t matter, though, as he needed to get out of the house for a while. Lisa’s new boyfriend, Marc, was driving him insane with his ‘jokes’ at the expense of his unknowing and unaware sister. Despite Lisa being extremely smart for her age, she had always been blinded when it came to love. But this was not love. This was some sort of abuse and Bart couldn’t even stop it. Not only had Lisa chosen an absolute dick of a boyfriend, she had denied Bart permission to have anything to do with it. So Bart sat and watched the two out of the corner of his eye while they chatted idly and spoon-fed each other vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sauce until he could take no more of Marc’s comments and excused himself on false pretences of a headache. Slamming the door behind him, Bart walked idly without direction or purpose and eventually found himself in the middle of the woods.

 

'Lisa,' Marge called from the kitchen, 'have you seen Bart? He was supposed to help me with the shopping.' Lisa turned from Marc to her mother and shook her head.

 

'No, sorry. He went out about an hour ago because of a headache and we haven’t seen him since, have we Marc?' she replied and turned back to her boyfriend as she asked the question.

'Nah, we haven’t. Sorry Mrs. S. D’you want me to help with the shopping, instead?' Marc offered. Marge smiled.

 

'Thank you, Marc. The shopping’s just in the car.' Marc nodded and arose from the sofa. Before leaving the room, he twirled around to look at Lisa.

 

'Don’t do anything stupid, okay babe? I know what you’re like.' Lisa blushed at the use of her pet-name, completely disregarding the insult, and nodded.

 

'Okay.'

 

Bart huffed in frustration and sat down onto a log. He’d just run into Chief Wiggum who was highly suspicious about Bart’s reason for being in the woods but settled down and finally walked off. Bart hadn’t even thought to ask for directions. On the bright side, the scenery was pretty enough for Bart’s angsty, sixteen-year-old mind to appreciate without something having to die in front of him for that to happen. Light flakes of snow began to fall and Bart, out of habit, stuck his tongue out to catch some of it.

 


	2. Week Two - Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBSRO

Week Two

Valentine’s Day

 

‘Smithers! Come and help me tie this infernal tie!’ Burns called as his fingers slipped from the tie for what felt like the eightieth time. Smithers poked his head around the corner of the door and obediently walked over to Burns’ aid.

 

‘Sir,’ Smithers began as he stopped in front of Burns, ‘you know I respect your judgement…’ Burns cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

 

‘Yes Smithers,’ he replied. Smithers gulped and leaned in to tie the silk tie.

 

‘Well, do you, um...really...uh…’

 

‘Smithers, spit it out and stop being so abashed!’ Burns huffed. Once the tie was finally tied, smithers took a step back but averted the penetrating gaze of his boss. Taking a deep breath, Smithers closed his eyes and said, ‘Do you think taking this woman out to dine is such a good idea? She did break your heart the last time you went on a date with her.’ Burns’ face contorted into one of shock and betrayal. How  _ dare  _ his own savant speak to him like that! What did he know about women? As far as Burns was concerned, that man had never even taken a woman on any form of romantic evening for about twenty years!

 

‘How very dare you!’ he yelled. Smithers flinched at the sudden harshness of his boss’ voice and backed up to the window behind him, hitting the purple curtains with the palms of his hands.

 

‘I-I didn’t mean anything by it, sir, I just don’t like the thought of you getting hurt ag-’

 

‘So you question my judgement?’ Burns yelled, cutting off his servant in the process. Smithers shakily shook his head to the side and avoided any eye-contact. Suddenly, Smithers’ phone began to ring, “Space Oddity” filling the tension-laced room. Sneering at him, Burns told Smithers to answer the phone while he walked to the bathroom to was his face. Reaching into his pocket with a trembling hand, Smithers pulled out his mobile and checked the caller ID.

 

‘Susanne White?’ Smithers mumbled in confusion. She was who Burns was supposed to be going on a romantic, Valentine’s Day dinner with. Clicking the answer button, Smithers placed the phone to his ear and listened.

 

‘Miss White? This is Waylon Smithers, Mr. Burns’ assistant. How can I help you?’ Smithers finally spoke when there came no sound from the other line.

 

‘Mr. Smithers, I’m afraid that I cannot dine with Monty today as I have developed a... _ problem  _ that I would not like to specify. Please could you pass this message onto Monty for me? Tell him that I will not like to meet again as I have another lover under my wing,’ Susanne explained, sounding as bored as anything. Smithers tried to fight his excitement at this news but he couldn’t help but let a smile come over his face. Clearing his throat with a small cough, Smithers spoke back into the receiver.

‘Oh, I’m ever so sorry to hear that Miss White, I’ll tell Monty as soon as possible. Thanks for calling.’ As Smithers pressed the “End Call” button, he grinned and jumped up and down. Regaining composure, Smithers walked to Burns’ bathroom and knocked on the door.

 

‘What is it, Smithers?’ Burns replied, looking up from the sink. Smithers fumbled with his bowtie before straightening up and looking at Burns.

 

‘Miss White has cancelled, sir. She says that that she’s not interested in going out with you at a later date, so you probably shouldn’t bother asking her again,’he explained, fighting so hard to force back a grin. Burns frowned but waved a dismissive hand in Smithers’ face.

 

‘Bah, I should have expected that promiscuous young scoundrel would stand me up.’ Turning to face Smithers, Burns carried on and said, ‘Well, Smithers. I suppose I owe you a coke.’ Smithers smiled but wanted this comradery to stretch a little further than just a coke so he decided to push the matter.

 

‘But sir, don’t you think that luxurious food would go to waste?’ Smithers began, walked a little closer to Burns. ‘Why don’t we eat it so as to save money. You don’t want to waste the money that you worked so hard for, do you?’ Burns considered this for a moment before replying.

 

‘No, I suppose we don’t want to waste my money. Come along Smithers, put on your best outfit and come and join me at the table downstairs!’ 

 


End file.
